Who Let The Bitch Out?
Who Let The Bitch Out? is the fourteenth episode of season one of Kingsley Heights, and the fourteenth episode overall. It was originally scheduled to air on September 8, 2012, but was pushed back three months, due to major scheduling problems, and The Lexian Channel running re-runs of the entire season one. It aired on December 8, 2012. Plot The episode starts with Jocelyn sitting in the DMV, talking to the lady next to her about how she's trying to get her mind off her clingy ex-boyfriend, when her number flashes up on the screen, and she excuses herself to get up. The lady at the counter tells her she passed the test, and asks her to sit for a photo, which she does. The camera flashes, taking a photo of Jocelyn and it cuts to the next scene. Brianna is talking to Virginia about another person, and they both start laughing when Katherine walks up to them and asks what they're talking about, when Virginia tells her that Brianna was telling her a story about her cousin. Katherine smiles at Virginia, then turns to Brianna and asks her if she'll excuse her and Virginia for a minute. Brianna tells her that its fine and walks away, when Katherine asks Virginia what the hell she's doing. Virginia asks what she means, and Katherine tells her that Brianna is just a manipulative bitch who's trying to get closer to her so that she can blackmail her later. Virginia says she's being melodramatic, and Katherine tells her that she won't think the same about her when there's pregnancy rumours spreading about her. Virginia asks if she's the one who started that rumour, and Katherine says that Brianna's the one who told her. It cuts back to Jocelyn, driving around, when she starts to head through a roundabout, and slams on the brakes because another lady was driving onto the roundabout. She waits for the other driver to move off the roundabout, but starts to panic when she doesn't move. Jocelyn puts the handbrake on, and runs out over to the other car, when she notices the lady in the front seat is having a heart attack. Another man runs over and starts ringing an ambulance and Jocelyn stands there, stunned, when she pulls out her phone and starts fumbling through the contacts, and calls Andrew. Andrew picks up and asks what she wants, when Jocelyn says "I don't know what to do. I just called you." which causes Andrew to ask what happened. Layla is digging around through someone's locker, holding a DVD in her other hand, when Ashley walks up behind her and asks what she's doing in Heath's locker. Layla ignores Ashley and says that it's a free country, before picking up another disc labelled 'Reality Show,' and silently exclaiming "Yes." She quickly pulls the disc out of the case in her hand and switches it with Heath's, before Ashley spins her around and grabs the case in her hand, and asks why she was putting porn in Heath's locker. Layla says it's a present for him, and smirks. Ashley realises what Layla is doing and tells her she can't just sabotage all his hard work at making a TV show, and tries to grab the disc out of Heath's locker, but is cut off by Layla slamming it shut, and dropping the disc on the ground, digging her high heel into it and sarcastically saying "whoops" to Ashley. Leah walks up to Queen with two bottles of water and hands one to her, then asks what's going on with Clarisse and Luke. Queen angrily asks Leah if they can just avoid the topic, which prompts Leah to ask Queen if she still has feelings for Luke, when Queen says that she doesn't, and that it's strictly platonic, but she's annoyed at Clarisse for going after her ex. Leah asks her why it matters, seeing as they broke up, and Queen says it doesn't matter, it's just the principle of it. Leah teases her, saying she obviously still has feelings, and Queen protests that she doesn't when she notices Clarisse and Luke kissing, and squeezes her water bottle so hard that it breaks and sprays water all over them. Gianna is sitting alone on the grass, listening to music, when Ben approaches and sits down next to her. Gianna starts panicking and breathing faster, and asks Ben what he wants. Ben obliviously tells her that they always hang out together, then asks her what she's got for lunch. Gianna tells Ben to get as far away from her as possible, which causes Ben to chuckle and jokingly say "Okay, sure." before tousling her hair. Gianna threatens to call the cops, and Ben asks "Why? Is there a crime against sitting here?" Gianna growls at Ben that he knows there's more than that and calls him an insensitive prick. She puts her hands on the ground to push herself up when Ben grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back down, and while holding on to her arm, rolls her sleeve up and starts tracing circles on the bruises on her wrist with his finger, when he impatiently asks if she'll just sit there, and not make it look like something happened between them. Leah is sitting down in the cafeteria, when Damien walks up to her and asks why she wanted to see him, when Leah says "We're boring." Damien sits down next to her, confused and asks why they're boring, and Leah says "There's nothing interesting in our relationship. People don't care about them because they're boring." Damien starts asking Leah why it matters, and Leah gets upset, saying that if other people are already finding them boring, it's only a matter of time before she starts finding them boring, and Damien tells her to give it time to grow, and adds that he doesn't want their relationship to be based around drama. Leah starts grumbling to herself, when Damien kisses her on the cheek and tells her he has good news. Heath is excitedly begging Charlotte to watch his video, when Charlotte says "Fine, show me." Heath opens up his laptop, puts the disc in, and presses play, when Charlotte realises what he's playing, and slaps him across the cheek, saying "Next time you want to watch porn at school, feel free to leave me off the invites," and she storms off. Heath starts calling after her, trying to explain, when Layla dangles the broken disc in front of him and says in a patronising voice, "Did Heath play the big boy videos in front of his crush?" Heath tells Layla to just leave him alone, and Layla starts laughing at him saying he's so cute when he acts clueless, then pinches his cheek and walks off. Anthony is walking with Luke, when Luke notices Clarisse and says he'll catch up later, and walks over to her. Anthony starts walking toward his locker, and he puts his books in, then closes it, to reveal a blonde boy standing behind it, who says "Hey, Tony." Anthony looks at him oddly, and asks him what he's doing at Kingsley Heights. The boy turns to Anthony and says "Can't I just come have a nice conversation with my friend?" when Anthony says "Yeah, well I never considered Dirk Martin as a friend." Dirk says he's going to be straightforward and says that they want Anthony back at North Manhattan Prep. Anthony laughs and says he's had enough of that school, and that he's doing much better at Kingsley. Dirk looks around a bit and says "Yeah, if you're doing so much better at Kingsley, where are your friends?" Alice, Brittany and Allyson are sitting together, and Allyson is talking to Brittany about a fancy restaurant she visited, and saying that they should go get lunch there, when Brittany agrees and asks if she's free on Saturday. Allyson agrees, then turns to Alice and asks if she's coming too, even though Alice wasn't paying attention. Alice asks what's going on, and Brittany repeats that they're going to get lunch on Saturday at this French restaurant. Alice quickly shuts them down, saying "No, I have plans." Allyson smiles at Alice and says playfully "Sounds like someone's got a date? What's his name?" Alice tells her its not, and Brittany joins in, saying "What's his name?" Alice gets angry and says "I'm not going on a date, and even if I was, it's none of your business, so just leave me alone," storming off after she finishes. Brittany sits there speechless, and Allyson asks "Wow. Who let the bitch out?" It cuts back to Jocelyn, curled up in a ball on a seat and crying on Andrew's shoulder. She asks Andrew for the time, and he tells her it's ten past, when Jocelyn starts complaining that it's been three hours and still nothing. Andrew assures her that everything is fine, and that she doesn't need to worry, and a doctor comes out, calling for Jocelyn Gilbert. Jocelyn stands up and walks over to him, when he tells her that Mary is going fine, and that she asked to see her. Jocelyn starts walking with the doctor, when Andrew follows behind her, and she starts asking why Mary wanted to see her and not her family, and the doctor says he can just ask her that in person, before pushing open a door, and letting the lady in the bed know that Jocelyn is there to see her. Andrew stands outside as Jocelyn walks in, and the door closes behind her. Jocelyn is talking to Mary, and asks why there's no one else there to see her, and Mary reveals that she doesn't have anyone else, saying "I never got married, never had kids. I was just happy by myself." Jocelyn starts asking her more questions about her life, when Mary says "Sweetheart, just do what makes you happy" and she is cut off by another heart attack, and the heart machine starts flat-lining. Jocelyn starts panicking when a bunch of nurses run in, and ask Jocelyn to move. Andrew comes in and pulls her out of the way, trying to turn her head away, but Jocelyn moves his arms away and turns to see what's happening, while shaking. Courtney is sitting down, picking at grass, when Luke sits down next to her and asks what's going on. Courtney shrugs a little and says "Well I broke my leg." Luke chuckles, and asks "How long has it been?" Courtney asks what he's talking about, and he clarifies that they haven't had an actual conversation in ages. Courtney says there's just nothing to talk about, and Luke asks how she broke her leg. Courtney starts explaining about how she was trying to sneak out to see Gale, and Luke asks if she and Gale are dating. Courtney blushes and says "No. Well...I don't know. He likes me, and I kissed him, but I don't think I like him back." Luke asks when this happened, and Courtney says "About a week ago." Luke says that she should just tell Gale that she doesn't have feelings for him, and Courtney says she can't, Gale asks why and she tells him "Because I don't know if I don't have any feelings." Luke asks if she's just feeling guilty about kissing him, and Courtney shrugs. Luke says "Forget the kiss, forget his feelings, forget the fact that you don't have a boyfriend. If I say boyfriend, who's the first person you think of?" Courtney shrugs and says this is stupid, when Luke asks her to answer the question, and she says "Fine, you want me to answer your stupid question? It's you. I think of you." Ashley is wandering around the cheerleading practice, when Amanda rudely asks "Can I help you?" Ashley asks her if she's seen Alice around, and Amanda starts to think, saying "Hmm...Alice? Tall, blonde, not very bright?" Ashley asks where she is, and Amanda shrugs, saying "I haven't seen her since she quit." Ashley starts asking lots of questions and asking why Alice quit, and Amanda says "Look, I don't have time for your questions. Some of us have lives to attend to, so go ask someone else." When Ben walks up behind her and says "I'm someone else. Ask me." He turns to Amanda and Ashley and says "Hey Cutie. Hey Amanda." Amanda sighs and asks why she had to get stuck with the assholes, then grumbles to him "What do you want?" Ben smirks and says "Of course, I only wanted to be in your ever charming presence." Amanda retorts that she doesn't give a damn, and Ashley interrupts and says that she does, smiling at Ben. Amanda makes a disgusted choking noise while walking away, when she notices Gianna sitting down on the grass, wearing long sleeves, sunglasses and jeans. She sits down next to Gianna and asks "What's up with all the snow gear?" Gianna sighs, but doesn't answer, leading Amanda to ask what's wrong, and then, when Gianna doesn't answer again, Amanda asks her if she's going to say something, when Gianna starts rasping out that she has a sore throat. Amanda accepts it, and says "Well I'll text you later then," before getting up and walking away. Once she is alone, Gianna lifts up her glasses and starts crying, revealing a black eye underneath. Brittany is at Allyson's house, and Allyson is sitting on her bed, throwing a ball at the roof, and she sits herself up and turns to Brittany, saying "I wanna thank you for sticking up for me, and really being my only friend there. I've been told I come off as a bitch, so it means a lot to me." Brittany assures her that it's fine, and that she doesn't think she's entirely bitchy, when Allyson changes the subject, complaining "I'm bored. Wanna go have some fun?" Brittany asks what she had in mind, and Allyson runs over to her dressing table, and pulls out a bottle of vodka from the top drawer, and her car keys from on top of the dressing table and says "Depends where were you wanna go." Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Content